deep_webfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:(DELETED)/@comment-58.111.69.137-20150917034254
“Oh, yeah gonna shoot this poz load in that fucking sloppy hole.” So announced the latest top as his cock throbbed in my once tight hole and with his announcement I felt another load added to the flood of cum in my ass. He shuddered and dripped sweat onto my smooth chest. My eyes rolled back in my back and all I could do was moan in my popper haze. At this point I had been in the sling for about four hours, and had taken eight loads. During this entire period my Owner stood behind me, encouraging the men who penetrated my ass, feeding me poppers and steadying the sling. I felt so slutty and wondered about how I had come to this point in my life. The next top stepped up, furry as all hell and tatted up and made eye contact as he slid his raw cock into my abused hole. As he did so, I hoarsely moaned "Fuck, yes, more please.” ****2 weeks prior*** I had just graduated college and was home working at one of those job that we've all taken, simply to earn some money. I had just broken it off with my girlfriend since we lived too far away to bother with trying to keep a relationship going after college. I wasn’t really worried though I was always good at finding girls to fuck. I’m Italian-Sicilian, 6 ft , 185 pounds, and have the pale skin and black hair all over to prove it. In fact, I have a great manly dense coating of fur all over my well toned pecs, abs, and leg as well as super dense pit fur. I love to smell my pits after a workout and jack off while still wearing my boxers. Oh yeah. My cock is eight inches, uncut and thick, and it drools like a faucet when I get hard. I jerk off at least three times daily, just to remain sane. I was super horny coming home from a workout one night and was passing the adult bookstore in my town and thought I would stop in and pick up some porn as a jerk-off aid. I parked my car around the back so that people wouldn’t see it, and made my way in. Once in the store, I began looking at the various dvds for sale and drifted over to the toy section, where I saw a huge cabinet filled with different types of lube and bottle labeled as 'Aromas'. “Need help?” a deep voice asked. I turned around and less than a foot away stood the sales associate. He was about 6'2", 225 pounds, was apparently as hairy as was I, and had a scruffy, good looking face. His tight black shirt and jean showed that he was also thick with muscle. I felt some how small standing there in just my tank top and basket ball shorts. “Ummmmm, I was wondering what these little bottle are for?" ’ “Those are poppers, son. They make ya super horny and relaxed. Do you want some?” “Well I am always super horny but sure, I guess so.” He reached around and unlocked the case and handed me a bottle and quietly commented "Here try these. They're my favorite.” I went to reach in my shorts and he just shook his head and said he would cover me and suggested I try 'em in the back video area before I left. I was so horny I decided to take him up on his suggestion. My cock tented against the material of my jock as I made my into the video area at the rear of the store. It was dark back there as lit only by a couple red lights. There were two banks of booths, five on each side and a cluster of larger booths in the middle. Not liking to be constrained I made my way to one of the booths. Once in I feed a five dollar bill into the machine, I fished-out my cock. Of course it was hard and leaking from the earlier exchange as some straight porn booted up on screen. My mind returned to the sales guy and wondered why he had made me nervous and hard all at the same time. I put those thought out of my head as I unscrewed the bottle and tried my first hit of poppers. The smell turned me off at first but then the rush hit me. My hand paused on my cock as my face turned flush and my breathing increased. I felt my self getting even harder and sweat broke out on my skin. My mind focused only on my cock and the feelings of how horny I was. A moan escaped my lips and I closed my eyes as a large drop of precum slicked the head of my cock as I jerked myself. I am not sure how long that lasted but when I opened my eyes the guy from the sales floor was standing in the door to the booth. Fuck I had forgotten to slide the latch. “Seems like you enjoyed those. Why not take another hit? I'll help you out.” He was staring directly into my eyes and for some reason I nodded slightly. He moved towards me and lifted my hand holding the bottle to my nose and told me to inhale deeply. I am not sure why I followed his orders so readily but I did. He moved the bottle over to my other nostril and, in his deep, almost hypnotic voice, said “Again. boy.” I did so twice more. My head was swimming as his hands roamed down my body, pulled my cock out, and took me all the way down his warm mouth, occasionally licking around the head of my cock, cleaning up all my precum in the process. Then he roughly pulled my shorts, leaving my bare, jock clad ass pressed up against the wall. I was sweaty like a horse and the smell drifted up from my pits and mixed with the smell of the poppers and my cock got even hard from this guy sucking me off. I was starting to come down from the effects when the guy pressed the bottle back to my nose and sent me off again. I would barely think all that was on my mind was how horny I was and how I wanted to feel more. After several minutes of pleasuring my cock, the guy reached-up, and slid two fingers in my mouth. I supposed he wanted to keep my groans to a minimum, but he in fact only seemed to make me horny. His fingers tasted salty and I loved it. “Fuck you are hot. I wanna make you mine and mark you up. Let's see how that hole of yours is.” He encouraged me to take several more hits, and then gestured for me to turn around. He spread my furry ass and dove right in, licking at my hole. I had never had anyone do that before and it felt amazing. My back arched and I pushed back into his wet tongue, loving the sensation of having my hole eaten out, loving the sensation of his facial hair rubbing roughly against my ass as his soft wet tongue darted into my hole. My hand went right to my cock and started jerking it fast. The guy wouldn't have any of that, however, and grabbed my hand, and restrained me, saying quietly, "Not yet, boy. I wanna make you beg to shoot.” I had never been called boy before but it triggered something in me and I moaned. Suddenly the guy stood up and turned me back around. “Stay here I will be right back” he said and left me standing in the booth high on poppers and panting. He came back in a minute with something in his hand. Sinking to the ground he took my cock back in his mouth and sucked me hard and fast. He held the bottle back to my nose and I took 4 more hit while he gave me the best blow job I had ever received. 10 shots came out of my cock as I came. Between the intense orgasm and the poppers my head was spinning as the guy swallowed and suck at my shrinking cock. I was sweaty and panting when I felt something being pressed around my cock and heard a click. “There we go all locked away, that should make sure you come back again next week” “What?!?!” looking down I saw my cock encased in a plastic tube that only left my balls exposed. I looked at the guy with confusion. “What you thought this was only going to be about you. If you want that taken off be here again next week same time and we will see what we can do. And expect to return the favor for what I just did and then same. If you don’t see me up from just say you need to see The Boss, when you get here. Have a fun week” I was dumbstruck. Before an hour ago I had never tried poppers or had a guy suck me off. Now I had shot my load and my cock was locked in this thing. Thinking about the blow job I felt myself start to get hard and felt pain as it pressed against the plastic. In a daze I tucked my now caged cock back in my jock pulled my shorts up and drove home.